


Dr Feelgood

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling better never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Feelgood

George Huang was startled by the sound of someone pounding furiously at his door. Getting up from the couch, he went to the door and checked the peephole. Seeing a familiar face, he quickly opened it.

“Robert, love, why are you here?” he asked gently, reaching out to draw the shivering policeman into his house. He closed the door behind him, still cradling his lover against his chest.

Robert shuddered, pressing his forehead into George’s shoulder. “I…I can’t get her out of my head, George!” he whimpered, his head rocking from side to side. “All I can see is the video of her, laughing…” He began to cry.

George held him closely, rocking him gently. He knew the case that Robert was referring to; his lover had been working to find a young woman who had vanished, the last sighting of her being a subway video. Robert had been tense about it for a while, and he knew just how much it was bothering him. That thought in mind, George slowly drew him back towards the bedroom.

He urged Robert to strip down, take everything off, and lie down on the bed, face down. He adjusted the lights, lighting the electric candles that stood on the dresser for a little light. Opening a drawer on the bedside table, he drew out a bottle of scented oil. He climbed up on the bed, threw a leg over his hips, and poured some of the oil into his hands.

Lavender was a uniquely useful scent. It was calming, especially for women, but had an arousing effect on men. Nothing too strong, just a little assistance getting out of depressive patterns. It worked well with massage, and so George set to work. He stroked up and down Robert’s back, his fingers working hard against tense muscles.

“I love you,” he whispered, working his fingers into Robert’s shoulders. “You are a gorgeous man.” He shifted how he was straddling the other man’s hips and started working his hands down his sides. He knew that his lover could feel the half-hard erection, but that wasn’t the focus, not right now.

Robert shifted beneath him, hmming into the pillow. That just encouraged George, who kept his hands on his skin, working the lavender-scented oil into his cinnamon skin. He leant in, so that he was hovering over Robert, and whispered in his ear, “you captivate me. You’re so smart, so good at what you do… It’s beautiful, and I love you for it. So much.” He kissed the back of his lover’s neck, hands now working on his ass.

“Y’re trying to cheer me up,” Robert mumbled into the pillow, going loose and limp beneath George’s hands.

The psychiatrist laughed. “Is it working?” he asked, sliding further down his lover’s body and working at his legs.

“Mmm,” Robert agreed, nodding. “Making me feel good, anyway.”

“I’m glad,” George told him. Now working Robert’s calf, he twisted and pressed a kiss to the curve of his spine. “You should feel good. You’re so smart and talented. I love you, pretty boy.”

Robert laughed and rolled over slowly, giving George time to get out of the way of his feet. “Kiss me, lover?” he asked, smiling softly.

Smiling back at him, George slid slowly up his body, glad to see the smile on his lover’s face. He could feel Robert’s erection, too; he was getting harder as the psychiatrist moved over him, never breaking contact. He grinned as he felt that, and cupped Robert’s face in oily hands. The kiss was hot, slick, and messy.

“Love the way you make me feel,” Robert whispered against his lips, surging up against George’s body, grinding their erections together.

George grinned. “Love making you feel good,” he replied, slightly cross-eyed as he focused on the other man’s face. He kissed him again, his hands sliding down, down, down until he was grasping Robert’s hips, drawing them down against his own in a smooth, rhythmic pattern. When Robert twined his legs around his hips and pulled him down, George offered no resistance, letting their bodies collide in the best way.

He would do anything to make his lover feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the "emotional manipulation" square for 2010 Kink Bingo


End file.
